An orthotic insert is a type of orthotic device that, when inserted into a shoe and applied to a foot, supports the foot by redistributing ground reaction forces while properly aligning foot joints during motion. Orthotic inserts are typically used to treat biomechanical deformities as well as inflammatory conditions (e.g., plantar fasciitis) in patients.
Various methods have been employed to produce orthotic inserts. For example, plaster cast, gait scanning, and laser scanning methods attempt to capture plantar geometry in a weight-bearing position. However, such methods are generally slow in acquiring orthotic data, expensive, and limited in the range of characteristics that they can provide to the resulting orthotic device. In such methods, the resulting orthotic device is customizable insofar as it is designed with a particular ailment in mind, while the treatment is implemented as a one-size-fits-all solution that may be far from optimal for some patients.
Moreover, current methods of orthotic insert production are generally limited to the machining of hard materials (subtractive approaches). This also limits the range of characteristics (flexibility, shock absorption, weight, etc.) of the end product. Shapes of the orthotic inserts tend to be mixed and matched from a database, which may result in orthotic inserts that are unique to a particular lab or production facility but not to a particular patient.